Paint Splatters
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Scandalshipping one shot; Atem and Seth volunteer to paint the expecting Yugi's baby room. Least they expected to get too caught up in each other to actually paint the room correctly.


_**Pairings: Mainly Seth X Atem but a little bit of Seto X Yugi.**_

_**Warnings: This is yaoi! Don't like it then go away! Rated M for sex.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. Only this one shot.**_

_**A/N: I've been dying to write a scandalshipping one shot forever, my friend gave me the idea the other day and I had to type it! :) I never do these kinds of scenes... so I hope it's not too bad. I really tried! xD**_

_**Enjoy and feedback would be really great! :) *no flames though.***_

* * *

><p>"Seth, does this look ok?" Atem questioned his lover. He stepped back from the wall to look it over, the shade of blue they had chose was beautiful. He had managed to get a thin strip of the wall covered in paint. He just hoped that Yugi and Kaiba would like it, after all they were painting this room for them inside Kaiba's vast mansion. Since Yugi was five months pregnant and couldn't be around paint fumes for a long period of time, and because Kaiba didn't trust random painters, him and Seth had volunteered to do it. Seth was the one with all of the creative ability, that was what had sold Kaiba over.<p>

They were painting the room that would be the baby's room. So Atem was a little nervous, he didn't want to do a bad job because knowing Kaiba's wrath, it wouldn't end pretty. They were also doing it for free since Atem had thought it would also be fun, painting a room with Seth. They had never done anything like this before together and he thought it would be good bonding time for them.

Even before painting the room, going out and deciding the color had been a pain. They had all gone together and it seemed as though everyone chose sides, at first Yugi had wanted it purple and Atem had agreed. Kaiba had wanted it to stay white and Seth thought that was a good idea. Eventually they all saw the sky blue and agreed almost instantly on it.

Atem hadn't been sure about painting a whole room in the first place, he'd never painted anything in his life. Though Seth had reassured him it wasn't very hard, and he would make sure he did a good enough job for Kaiba and Yugi to approve.

When Seth didn't reply Atem turned to have his nose painted blue. Behind it Seth smirked.

"Looks great, love." he said.

Atem stared at him for a moment before crossing his eyes to look at his nose then to Seth again. "Did you really just paint my nose?" he asked. Glaring slightly at him.

Seth's smirk seemed to only grow. "Yes, what are you going to do about it?"

Atem brought up his paintbrush to paint his face completely blue. "That!"

Seth glared at him before painting his cheeks and neck. "That's a good look on you."

Atem gasped before also painting his neck. "I think you wear it better." Atem added.

"Not as well as you." he replied. Painting his ears and the tips of his blonde bangs.

"Hey!" Atem cried. He about ready got back at his boyfriend before he moved away.

Seth smirked at Atem's stumble. Getting great amusement out of it.

Atem turned towards him. He then bent down and dipped his paintbrush in the blue paint before flicking it at Seth, covering his clothes with blue spots and getting some of the wall behind him. He then smirked victoriously. "Beautiful, love. I love how you look in blue."

Seth moved to a paint can also near him and placed his brush in it. When bringing it out he did the same thing as Atem, except his boyfriend had been anticipating it, and moved out of the way before it got him. Instead splattering on the door.

"Your too slow!" Atem chimed deviously sweet. He flicked his wrist at Seth again, more paint getting onto his clothes and in his brown hair. A little bit getting onto the window behind him.

Seth then picked up another paintbrush. Placing them both in the paint before aiming more paint at Atem, most of it hitting the walls. Creating large and small splatters of blue.

Atem laughed. "Your aim is horrible, Seth!"

Seth dropped one of the paintbrushes and chased after Atem. They ran around the room once, splattering paint over the walls and ceiling before Atem was caught by the wrist. Seth pushed him against the wall and held the wrist with the paintbrush grasped in it above his head. He smirked at him. "Whose too slow now?"

Atem tried to get his wrist free by moving it around, but Seth's grip was much too strong. "Your cheating!" Atem stated. Frowning at his blue eyed lover.

Seth moved closer to Atem's face. His smirk never leaving his face. "Am I?" he questioned before connecting his lips with him. Atem managed a muffled moan into the kiss. Wrapping his free arm around Seth's neck to keep him closer. When they separated Seth stared at Atem's lips before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" he asked a little defensively.

"Your lips are blue, I'm sure as blue as mine." Seth told him.

Atem laughed softly, pulling Seth's neck forward to mush their lips together. "I don't care…" he moaned into the kiss.

Soon Seth dropped his paintbrush to unzip Atem's coat. Removing his none restricted arm from the sleeve then sliding his hand up his shirt to feel around his stomach. This caused Atem to moan again into the growing fiery kiss. When tongues came into play, Seth let go of Atem's wrist who finally dropped the paintbrush. Seth was able to discard the coat from his body and toss it carelessly to the ground.

Breaking apart they were both panting for breath. During that time Seth grabbed the ends of Atem's shirt and pulled it up and off over his head, joining the discarded coat on the ground. Seth leaned forward to lick around Atem's hardening right nipple.

"Ahh! S-Seth…" Atem panted heavily. His hands intertwining in his soft strands of hair.

The blue eyed brunette glanced up at Atem. Seeing the clear lust growing in his half lidded eyes. A light smirk grew over his face as he moved to attend to the left nipple, his hand massaged the one he had just hardened. Atem bit his lip while watching his lovers tongue trace around the hardened nipple. Unable to resist gasping when he blew over it. His hands tightening their grip on his lovers hair, tugging on it slightly.

"Gods… Seth… your driving me crazy…" Atem moaned. Letting his head fall back against the wall as another pleasure filled moan escaped his throat.

Seth chuckled at Atem's comment. "Your just easily aroused." he remarked. Taking note of the bulge that had formed in his lover's pants.

"Only by you." Atem breathed.

Seth reached his hands down to begin unbuttoning Atem's pants. He leaned his head near his ear to whisper to him. "What do you want me to do?"

Atem groaned. "Stop teasing… and do me already."

"How could I refuse?" he murmured. Pulling the zipper down on Atem's pants. He backed away to pull them down to his ankles where Atem stepped out of them. He was about to have his boxers join the floor before Atem wrapped his arms around him. Pulled into a steamy kiss, Atem used this time to take his arms from around Seth's neck, making haste at unbuttoning Seth's shirt and getting his arms out of it. Eventually it laying next to most of Atem's clothes.

As the kiss broke Atem gasped at finding himself on the floor so quickly. Seth smirking above him. Atem returned that same smirk. "I love how you do that."

Seth moved his hands lower on Atem to grip the waistband of his boxers. "And I love how you look underneath me." he teased. Once having a grip on the boxers, pulling them down to relieve his lovers hard on.

Atem reached up his hands to begin unbuttoning the brunette's pants. When his pants and boxers were ridded of just like Atem's, Seth got in between his boyfriends legs, spreading them and leaning over Atem to hold three fingers to his lips. Atem gladly taking them into his mouth and sucking on them, getting all the more aroused. He made sure to cover Seth's fingers with saliva before they were pulled from his mouth and held near his entrance.

Seth teased him by rubbing a finger around the ring of muscles.

Atem panted heavily, through a glassy eyed gaze he glared at Seth. "S-Stop it!"

"What? I thought you enjoyed it when I teased you like this…" he trailed suggestively. Barely pushing his finger inside of him.

"Ah… I do… I just don't want to cum yet…" Atem breathed. Feeling like every second it was harder for his lungs to keep up with his escalating desire.

Seth smirked. "I know you'd get hard again…" he mumbled. Pushing his finger completely into Atem. In reward hearing a sweet moan from the one below him. He probed his insides, barely stretching him before adding a second digit, then a third. Atem withering in ecstasy under his touch. When he felt ready, Seth removed his fingers and spread Atem's legs wider, positioning his own aching erection near his loves entrance. "Ready?"

Atem almost thrashed his head yes. Anxiously wanting to be filled with Seth's own heat. Finally, slowly being entered he moaned audibly. "Seth! Mmm!" he moved his arm over his mouth to bite onto, since having nothing to hold onto. Normally they only made love on either the bed or couch, which always had a sheet or blanket for him to squeeze. Never had they on the floor, but Atem wasn't going to complain.

Seth waited only a moment for Atem to get more adjusted to the feeling. "Can I start thrusting?"

Atem nodded, removing his arm away from his face. Slowly Seth began to form a pace, at first slow but it did not last that way for long. He was unable to contain himself any longer, his thrusting became much quicker. Atem's moans and groans encouraging him, Seth grabbed onto Atem's hips to hold him more still so that he was able to go even deeper inside of his lover. Eventually both groaning in pleasure and their bodies heating up, sweat trailing down both of their foreheads as Seth rocked against Atem's body.

"Ohh! Seth… mmm… it's so good…" he panted. Turning his head to the side, letting a lust filled cry escape past his lips, echoing off of the walls in the room.

Seth grabbed Atem's leg, throwing it over his shoulder, then penetrating the buddle of nerves inside Atem to make him see stars. "How about that?"

Atem almost screamed if it hadn't turned into a moan. "Ah! Yes! So good!"

Now he decided to tease him more. "Do you want more?"

Atem groaned, behind the desire and lust there was slight annoyance at his horrible teasing. "Yes, Seth! More!"

To comply, he repeatedly kept hitting his spot, Seth watching with a large smirk as Atem began thrashing wildly. Moaning for more. Atem moved his other leg that wasn't over Seth's shoulder to wrap around his lover's body. The more his body was drove into the closer he came to his orgasm, all of the heat going straight to his hard member.

With one hard thrust into his prostate, Atem came all over his stomach and chest after a wild and broken cry of Seth's name. Another, softer moan was produced when he felt his lovers hot essence enter his body. "Mmm… Seth…" he mumbled. Letting his breath recollect from their activities.

Slowly Seth left Atem's body, then leaning over to kiss him on the forehead. "You always look so beautiful after sex." he admitted. Kissing his lips briefly this time.

Atem smirked at him. Wrapping his arms around his neck. "Have I ever told you that you're an amazing lover?" he questioned.

Seth chuckled. "No, but I wouldn't disagree." Leaning back he brought Atem up with him so that they were sitting in front of each other.

Atem let go of his neck to gaze behind Seth. "When did that happen?"

"What?" Seth asked while gazing behind him to see that one of the paint cans had been tipped over. Blue paint covering the area around it. Seth then looked back to Atem to smirk. "Probably when you put your leg around me. You must have kicked it over without realizing it."

Atem moved closer to Seth to kiss him again. "I wasn't really thinking about paint when I did that."

"I would hope not." Seth replied. He then reached over and grabbed their clothes. Placing Atem's over his lap and Seth managing to get into his boxers.

When the door suddenly opened, the two looked to it and saw Kaiba standing in the doorway. His eyes scanned the paint splotched room then looked to the two on the ground. Anger quickly filling his face.

"What have you done to this room! It's a complete mess!" Kaiba yelled. "I let you both paint it! Not have sex in it!"

Most likely from hearing the yelling of the CEO, Yugi managed past him into the room. "What are you yelling about, Seto?" he questioned before seeing the room. His eyes then fell upon his naked counterpart and half naked boyfriend. "Atem!" he cried. Simply horrified by what they'd done.

Atem chuckled, scratching behind his head embarrassingly. "Sorry…"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed on him. "Sorry? That's all you can say for completely devastating this room? How can you both be so…" Kaiba cut off his sentence by growling furiously.

Yugi didn't look any happier than Kaiba. He frowned disapprovingly at both Seth and Atem. "How could you guys do this?"

"I really am sorry, Aibou." Atem admitted. He glanced to Seth for a moment before looking back at Yugi to smile. "But at least you'll have an interesting story to tell the baby when he's all grown up!"

Yugi sighed before face palming and shaking his head.

Atem looked back to Seth and smiled. "I think we're out of the painting business."


End file.
